Bukan Uke Biasa
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ch 2 update, no summary jadi langsung baca aja..Warn: BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Abal, yaoi, lemon, lime, NC-17, jangan lupa untuk review...
1. Chapter 1

Bukan Uke Biasa by Fu For Fujoshi

Naruto by.. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu, NejiGaa, KakaIta, SuiSai, dan pair-pair tak terduga lainnya.

Warn: BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Abal, yaoi implist, dll.

**._._. X ._._.**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari saat aku terbangun dari tidur malamku. Aku menggeliat sedikit, membuat teman seranjangku jadi terusik. Seseorang yang kini sedang tidur di atas dada bidangku yang tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun, sama polosnya dengan pemuda di atasku ini.

"enng..." ia menggerakan-gerakan kepalanya, jemari lentiknya ia tautkan pada jemariku, ia memang sedikit terusik oleh gerakanku, tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk malaikatku ini kembali tertidur. Apalagi, tanganku yang lain sedang mengelus punggungnya yang sehalus porselen.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayangku.." kukecup puncak kepalanya setelah berujar seperti itu. Dan reaksinya sebagai jawaban atas kata-kataku adalah, jemarinya yang makin menggenggam jemariku erat, menyamankan diri dalam pelukanku.

Aku tersenyum, melihat pola si raven yang baru saja bercinta denganku. Aku sangat menyukai adikku ini.. tidak, bukan suka, tapi aku mencintai adikku. Dan aku tau ia juga sama. Buktinya, ia tidak pernah menolak berhubungan sex denganku, hampir ditiap malam. Aku senang dapat melihat wajah meronanya saat aku mulai "memanja'nya. Suara desah yang meluncur mulus dari bibir mungilnya. Dan wajah memohon saat aku coba menggodanya di tengah 'permainan' kami. Meski aku tau jika adikku juga pernah menunjukkan raut seperti itu pada orang selain aku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena sesungguhnya, sebagai kakak, akulah orang yang dapat memiliki diri, hati, dan tubuhnya seutuhnya. Memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, giliranku yang membuat sarapan. Aku sengaja tidak membangunkan malaikatku karena sekarang adalah hari minggu.

Saat aku sedang memotong sayuran, tiba-tiba sepasangan lengan putih memelukku dari belakang.

"Ohayou.. Itachi-san.." tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, aku hafal betul pemilik suara ini. Dia juga bagian dari hidupku. Anggota lain dirumah peninggalan ayah dan ibuku.

"Ohayou Ne-chan.. bagaimana tidurmu semalam, nyenyak?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kegiatan memotong wortel menjadi _cube _ukuran kecil.

"huu.. aku tidak bisa tidur... semalam dingin sekali..." rengeknya manja.

Aku tersenyum, kuhentikan kegiatan potong-memotong sayur untuk melihat wajah merengutnya. Ku elus pipi halusnya, sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Lembut tapi menuntut.

"hmmp.." ia mendesah, menikmati tiap detik sesi ciuman kami. Oh sungguh sambutan pagi yang benar-benar luar biasa. Melihat wajah di depanku merona menikmati permainan lidah kami, membuatku gembira. Kutelusupkan jemariku ke dalam bajunya, dan mulai menyapu lekuk tubuh indah Hyuuga di depanku.

"enngh.. mmph.." kudengar ia mengerang, jemarinya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut hitamku, saat aku menggelitiki lekuk tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi, aku terpukau oleh wajah merona khas para Uke, sampai suara lain muncul...

"Oi..Oi.. ini masih pagi, tapi kalian sudah membuat udara di dapur panas.." kulihat lelaki berambut perak keunguan muncul bersama orang lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx khas Uchiha. Dia adalah Sai, sepupuku dan Sasuke, sementara bocah berisik yang menganggu sesi ciumanku dan Neji adalah Suigetsu, kekasihnya yang sudah sebulan tinggal disini.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja?" celetuk Suigetsu sambil memakan _yougurt _dingin, pagi-pagi begini.

"Sudahlah Sui, jangan goda mereka. Jadi tidak kita jogging?" kudengar Sai berkata begitu.

"Tentu jadi Sai-koi.." keduanya pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan dapur.

_'Dasar..' _umpatku. Kulihat Neji masih sedikit kesal karena acaranya diganggu, tapi mau bagaimana lagikan, diganggu oleh pasangan homo lain di rumah ini memang hal biasa.

"Neji.."

"Ya.." jawabnya ketus.

"Daripada kau merengut begitu, lebih baik kau membantuku menyiapkan sarapan, karena mungkin ada banyak bocah-bocah kelaparan yang akan bangun sebentar lagi," aku tersenyum mengingat adikku akan menjadi salah satu dari bocah kelaparan yang kumaksud.

"Uum.. baiklah.." Neji mulai mencuci tangannya sebelum mengambil beberapa tomat buah untuk dicuci, dipotong kecil dan diblender. Yup, tomat-tomat buah itu akan kuganakan untuk membuat Tomato Soup, appetaizer kesukaan adikku.

**Itachi POV END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah para penghuni rumah yang kebanyakan kelainan-penyuka sesama jenis- itu berkumpul. Meja makan di samping dapur.

"Uwaah.. baunya harum sekali.. Itachi-san memang pintar masak.." pemuda berambut silver, bermata violet itu mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, hidungnya mengendus-endus menghirup aroma wangi dari sup tomat buatan sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Pantas saja Kakashi-san menyukaimu.." Sai mengiyakan pendapat Suigetsu sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Wajah Itachi memerah mendegarnya, tapi karena ia keturunan Uchiha, dia masih bisa menyembunyikan semburat itu dibalik topeng stoicknya.

"Mau dadar gulung Gaara? Aku yang buat lho," tawar Neji sedikit membanggakan diri.

Pemuda bermata seagreen, yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengangguk, "Boleh..".

Segera, Neji mengambil satu gulung dadar dengan sumpit dan menaruhnya di atas piring Gaara yang kini wajahnya merona karena perhatian Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou minna.." seorang pemuda, berambut blonde acak-acakan muncul diantara mereka berlima.

"Pagi Naru, lho Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Itachi-san aneh.. semalam yang tidur dengannyakan kau, kenapa tanya padaku.." sahut Naruto enteng.

"Maksudku, kau kan yang selalu membangunkannya.." Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan dia.." timpal Neji. Di dalam otaknya sekarang ini, sudah melayang-layang pikiran mesumnya. Dimana ia dapat membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara 'unik'.

"Jangan.." perkataan Naruto otomatis membuyarkan pikiran ero Neji. "Biar aku saja, dia 'kan pacarku.." Naruto tersenyum rubah sebelum berlari menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Itachi.

"Ck," Gaara tidak sengaja mendengar suara decih Neji. Ia tau, pasti sekarang ini mod kekasihnya sedang tidak baik. Bayangkan saja, semalam ia menolak 'tidur' dengan Neji, dan lebih memilih 'tidur' dengan Naruto. Padahal kemarin adalah malam yang sangat pas untuk bercinta.

"Neji.."

"Apa?" jawab Neji ketus.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, ia paling benci melihat Neji sedang ngambek. Gaara segera membingkai pipi putih Neji, menyuruh pemuda berambut coklat ini menatap padanya.

Belum sempat Neji melayangkan protes, Gaara sudah memagut bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Kalau kau bukan Suigetsu, Sai atau Itachi, pasti kau sudah mimisan melihat adegan hentai pagi-pagi begini. Tapi karena yang menyaksikan adalah mereka, jadi mereka tidak begitu kaget dengan adegan-adegan macam itu.

"hmmn.." Gaara yang mencoba menginvasi rongga basah Neji malah balik di dominasi. Maklumlah, karena ia adalah Uke Hyuuga Neji yang selalu kalah dan takluk pada pesona pemuda itu.

"Mau.. menikmati 'dessert' spesial Neji?.."

"Boleh juga.." Neji menyeringai, mencengkal tangan putih Gaara dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Beberapa detik setelah mereka pergi, Suigetsu menatap Sai mesum, "Sai..." desahnya menggoda.

"Tidak!" balas Sai tegas. Ia sudah hafal seperti apa sifat pacarnya.

"Tapi.." Suigetsu berpuppy eyes, berharap kekasihnya berubah pikiran.

"Ti-dak!" lagi-lagi Sai menolak.

"Bhuu! Pelit!" Sai hanya menghela nafas berat melihat sikap kekanakan si perak.

Dan Itachi, dia lebih memilih untuk membereskan piring kotornya daripada melihat si double S bertengkar.

**._._. X ._._.**

Tempat berbeda dan di waktu yang sama, terlihat si pirang Naruto, sedang berjalan menuju kamar Itachi...

**Naruto's POV...**

Ckleek

Aku membuka pintu kayu bercat coklat di hadapanku. Bola mata biruku menyusuri ruangan berdominan putih.

"Hn?" pupilku mengecil melihat siapa yang sedang tidur diatas king size dengan posisi menggoda. Yup, menggoda, tentu saja. Karena saat itu, kulit putih bersihnya yang terekspos nampak makin cerah saat sinar matahari mengenainya. Wajahnya begitu manis dan damai saat tidur.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya , tapi.. sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Kugunakan kedua sikuku untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku tersenyum. Menyeringai tepatnya. Kulihat dari dekat wajah manis Sasukeku nampak begitu sempurna. Pipinya sedikit tembem, kulitnya halus seperti kapas, bulu matanya lentik layaknya anak perempuan. Dan lihat bibir mungilnya, merah dan ranum, sangat cocok untuk dicium.

"nngh..." aku kembali menyeringai melihat kepalanya bergerak-gerak. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai membuka mata.

"Pagi 'Suke.." aku menyapanya lembut.

"..Ruto?.." kudengar ia bergumam, ow.. manis sekali wajahnya saat bangun tidur. "Kenapa kau.. disin-" aku memotong perkataannya karena aku buru-buru meraup bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut. Kini kurebahkan badanku tepat di dadanya. Kedua tanganku kini menekan masing-masing sisi pipi Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

"hnng.." kudengar ia mengerang perlahan, tentu saja, karena aku sedang mengigit pengecapnya. Kubuka kelopak mataku yang sedaritadi terpejam hanya untuk melihat air mukanya yang kini dipenuhi rona pink.

"ahh.. haa.. Dobe!.." begitu aku menyudahi ciuman kami, dia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Itu adalah ciuman selamat pagi untukmu, Teme.." godaku, sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku tepat disamping wajahnya, kugunakan jari-jariku untuk menyapu dada bidangnya. Sesekali kukecup pelipis dan pipinya, memenuhi hidung dan pikiranku dengan aroma khas seorang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarin kau 'main' dengan Itachi-san berapa lama?" tanyaku yang kini berubah posisi menjadi dibawahnya. Membiarkan Sasuke-ku, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Ehem.. sekarang ini, aku sudah sama-sama polosnya dengan Sasuke. Dan hanya selembar bedcover saja yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah kami.

"Tidak tau.." jawabnya lemah, matanya nampak sayu dan terlihat lelah. Ya.. tentu saja, tiga jam yang lalu aku baru saja 'memanja'nya. Mengajaknya menuju dunia baru yang putih bersih tak bernoda.

"..kau sendiri, berapa lama kau 'memanjakan' Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Uum.. yang jelas, 'permainan'ku dan dia berbeda dengan cara 'permainan' kita.." kubelai rambut ravennya, agar ia makin menyamankan diri dalam pelukanku. Tak ada balasan atas kata-kataku barusan. Hingga menciptakan keheningan diantara kami berdua. Sampai akhirnya, akulah yang lebih dulu buka suara...

"Sasuke.." dia masih diam. "Sas..." sudut bibirku terangkat saat mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku benar-benar yakin, jika Sasuke memang sudah tertidur.

"Selamat tidur.. my lovely.." setelah mengecup puncak kepalanya, aku ikut memejamkan mata dan tidur bersamanya.

**Naruto's POV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Pukul 18.23 saat para penghuni rumah megah peninggalan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam.

Pemuda berambut raven, nampak beringas melahap makanan di piringnya, tanpa peduli pada pandangan heran yang lain.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Ototou.." Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya perlahan.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Kau tau 'kan, daritadi pagi aku belum makan apa-apa.." balas Sasuke. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara pipinya sedang dipenuhi makanan nampak menggelembung. Itachi terkikik melihat ekpresi lucu adiknya yang sedang belepotan nasi.

Ia mengambil selembar napkin, mengelap sudut bibir Sasuke yang duduk di depannya, "..aku tau, tapi sopanlah sedikit, my lovely Ototou.."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, ia yakin jika ia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian karena cara makannya yang seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Huuh, Itachi-san selalu saja mendahuluiku.." celetukan Naruto itu membuat duo kakak beradik itu menoleh "Kalau saja aku lebih cepat, pasti aku yang akan menghapus sisa nasi di bibir Sasuke, dengan lidahku.. ow.. itai 'Suke.." pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke mendaratkan jitakannya tepat di ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Pervert.." geram Sasuke, tapi ia yakin, kalau wajahnya sekarang ini sudah semerah tomat yang disiapkan kakaknya untuk pencuci mulut.

NejiGaa, SuiSai, hanya dapat menarik sudut bibit masing-masing karena keribut kecil di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruugh

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas empuknya sofa ruang tamu, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Tumben kau belum tidur? Sasuke.." Neji yang sedaritadi sudah menempati kursi kosong di sofa itu, mulai buka suara.

"Belum ngantuk.." Sasuke menjawabnya singkat.

Neji yang sedang menyaksikan film tengah malam, menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata, lalu ia berujar, "Mau ku'bantu' untuk tidurkah?" tawar Neji.

Sasuke membuka matanya, lewat sudut matanya, ia melihat ke arah Neji yang sedang tersenyum genit padanya, "dasar mesum," dengusan Sasuke itu malah membuat Neji terkekeh geli.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Neji kesal. Ia sedikit tidak terima karena merasa jika tawa Neji itu terkesan menghina.

"Kemarilah.." Neji menepuk-nepuk, tempat kosong di sebelahnya, mengintrupsi Sasuke yang berada di single sofa pindah dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengikuti gerakan tangan Neji, lalu berdiri dan menuruti komando pemuda beriris lavender itu.

Neji mengecup pelipis Sasuke, saat pemuda itu menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di dada bidangnya. Dan mendudukkan diri diantara kedua kakinya yang sedang selonjoran diatas sofa.

"..kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, saat itu ia ingin menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Neji. Aroma yang berbeda dengan yang selalu dipakai Naruto dan Anikinya. Aroma khas Hyuuga Neji.

"Karena tidak ada yang menemaniku tidur.." balas pemuda itu enteng. Telapak tangannya yang halus sedang membelai pipi Sasuke, sedang tangan kirinya mulai menelusup ke dalam T-Shirt biru Sasuke, meraba perut datar bungsu Uchiha.

"Gaara kemana?" tanya Sasuke, sesekali ia menahan nafas agar tak mengeluarkan desah saat jemari Neji yang dingin bermain di sekitar pusarnya.

"Dia sedang ingin sendiri.." jawabnya singkat.

"Ow.. hnnm.." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jemari Neji menekan salah satu putingnya. Membuat tubuhnya berdesir aneh.

"Neji.. ahh..." Sasuke mengatupkan bibir dan kelopak matanya erat-erat saat lidah Neji menjilat dan mulai mengulum cuping telinganya. Meraupnya dan menggigit kecil disana.

"Neji.. jangan, enngh.. aah..." tubuh Sasuke bergetar sedikit saat jemari Neji mulai bermain di daerah selakangannya, menari-nari sejenak di pahanya, sebelum meremas milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang di balik celana panjangnya.

"Tapi.. yang satu ini berkata lain 'Suke.." goda Neji dengan suara yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin. Sasuke tak membalas, ia sibuk menahan dirinya agar tak mengeluarkan erangan.

"Mau, kita lanjutkan dalam kamar 'Nona'?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, nampak menimbang-nimbang.

Kemudian ia berujar, "Ba-baiklah.. tapi satu ronde akh.." Sasuke terhenyak karena dalam gerakan cepat Neji sudah menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar milik pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Begitu sampai dalam kamar, yang terdengar hanyalah, suara kecipak, rintihan, desah, dan erangan yang meluncur secara berurutan dan bergantian dari bibir SasUke.

._._. X ._._.

Matahari terasa begitu cepat sekali terbit, setidaknya itulah yang Neji pikirkan sesaat setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoaah.." ia menguap lebar, sebelum melirik ke arah seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan posisi terkelungkup di balik bedcover warna lavender miliknya. "..'Suke.. bangun, sudah siang, hari ini kau sekolahkan.."

"nng.." ia bergumam tidak jelas dan makin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Hey... Sasuke, bangun.." Neji terus mnengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda itu.

"Ck.. kuso.." pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mata, ia menyambut ucapan selamat pagi Neji dengan decih dan umpatan.

"'Suke.. tidak baik berbicara seperti itu, sudah ayo mandi. Ow.. apa kau ingin aku 'memandikan'mu?" Neji mulai lagi.

"Brengsek, semalam kau sudah 'mengerjai'ku sampai tiga ronde, Pervert!" Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar ia dihina oleh kekasih Naruto itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak menolakkan saat aku melakukannya?" wajah Sasuke kontan memerah.

"huh!" Sasuke melengos, ia berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Yah, sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya memang sangat tidak tertahankan, karena 'permainan' Neji yang memang sedikit liar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, aku titip bekal ini untuk Kakashi-san ya!" Itachi memberikan satu kotak bento pada adiknya yang akan memasuki mobil.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya.

Kepala Itachi berkedut, kesal pada kata-kata adiknya, ia menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya. Dan, dia berkata, "Berikan ini, atau kupotong jatah tomatmu selama seminggu..." ancam Itachi dengan smirk-nya yang membuat Sasuke merinding.

Dengan berat hati Uchiha bungsu itupun menerimanya, dan dengan langkah geram ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang dimana sudah berada Gaara dan Naruto di dalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut.

"Kami berangkat dulu Itachi-san.." Naruto nyengir, dan segera melajukan mobil itu. Yah, hari ini dia yang menyetir.

"Kau 'main' berapa ronde dengannya Sasuke?.." seagreen Gaara menatap Sasuke yang mencoba menyamankan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Saat itu, Sasuke memang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas jok, maklumlah, ia masih merasa lelah dan ngantuk.

"..tiga," balas Sasuke. "Kekasihmu itu brengsek sekali, aku sampai capek.." ia memejamkan mata sambil mengumpat-umpat dan mengutuki Neji.

"Kau masih mending, biasanya dia akan 'main' denganku sampai lima ronde tau," Gaara mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke. Naruto yang menyetir jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi karena pacarnya sedang bersama pemuda lain.

"Tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai sekolah aku akan membangunkanmu!" ia mencium bibir Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalas ciuman itu. Sampai akhirnya, ciuman mereka terhenti karena mendengar teriakan frustasi Naruto.

"CURAAAAANG... CURANG-CURANG! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG ADA DISITU, DAN MENCIUM SASUKE, GAARA! DAN KAU ADA DISINI MENYETIR.." ia merengek-rengek tidak jelas karena Gaara sudah merebut posisinya.

Tapi Gaara tak menyahut, dia hanya menyeringai, puas karena membuat bocah pirang itu cemburu.

"Bhuu.. awas saja kau!" umpat Naruto, ia akhirnya kembali konsentrasi pada kemudinya, setelah dihadiahi jitakkan keras oleh Sasuke tepat di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia tidak dijitak, Naruto sudah menganggu acara ciuman pengantar tidurnya. Tentu saja ia sangat kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiba di sekolahan, ketiganya berjalan berlawanan arah, GaaNaru berbelok ke kanan dan naik ke lantai dua, sementara Sasuke ke koridor sebelah kiri, langsung menuju ke kelas 11-A, tapi karena ia teringat pada titipan Itachi ia memilih untuk ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi.." Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan ya," kening Sasuke berkedut karena pria paruhbaya di depannya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan' yang sangat ia benci. Untung saja ia diajari Sai untuk tersenyum palsu disegala kondisi, jadi dia dengan sabar membalas ucapan guru Matematikanya itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kakak menitipkan ini untukmu, Sensei.." ia mengeluarkan sekotak bento dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Waa.. maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya, Sasuke-chan.." Kakashi, pria bermasker itu menerima kotak bekal itu dengan suka cita.

"Uum, sudah ya Sensei, saya harus kembali ke kelas.." ia tersenyum dan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru, karena sakit perut ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet lebih dulu.

"haa..." Sasuke mencuci tangan begitu selesai dengan ritual menabungnya. Bel baru saja berbunyi, lima menit yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli karena jam pertama hari ini diisi oleh pelajaran Sastra Jepang, yang diajarkan oleh pamannya sendiri, Uchiha Obito.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia keluar dari toilet, seeorang yang ntah siapa, tiba-tiba memukul tengkuknya keras.

"Agh..." dan tak butuh banyak waktu untuk membuat Uchiha muda itu tak sadarkan diri. Seorang siswa yang sedang membawa pemukul, menyuruh rekannya untuk segera menggendong dan membawa Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Dan, disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Terbaring pasrah, dengan posisi terlentang tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi dan terkesan jauh dari kata empuk dan nyaman, karena benda itu lebih cocok disebut meja. Masing-masing tangan dan kaki Sasuke dipasangi rantai yang sudah diikatkan pada kaki meja. Mata Sasuke ditutupi oleh sehelai kain warna emas.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut hitam muncul dengan seringainya. Ia mendekati Sasuke, mengangkat dagu mungilnya, lalu ia berujar, "Akhirnya.. aku dapat membalas dendam.. Tuan Muda.." ujar pria itu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Orang itu merendahkan wajahnya, lidahnya terjulur dan mulai menjilat pipi dan bibir Sasuke penuh nafsu. Membasahi wajah tampan itu dengan salivanya.

"Orochimaru-sama," pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat pengikutnya yang berambut perak berkacamata minus bundar.

"Ada apa?"

"Semua sudah siap, tinggal menunggu bocah itu sadar," pemuda bernama Kabuto itu menaikan sedikit kacamatanya. Orochimaru tersenyum jahat, melihat peralatan yang ada dimeja dorong belakang Kabuto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." pria yang tidak diketahui berapa usianya itu, membalik badannya untuk menatap Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

_'Sebentar lagi, dendammu akan aku balaskan anakku, kau jangan khawatir..'_ pikirnya.

Yah, dia, orang bernama Orochimaru itu memang menaruh dendam pada Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya pada ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

20 tahun yang lalu, Orochimaru memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Anak gadisnya sangat mencintai Fugaku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hubungan keduanya lancar-lancar saja, sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Fugaku, merenggut keperawanan anaknya. Anak perempuan Orochimaru hamil tak lama kemudian. Ketika itu, anaknya meminta Fugaku bertanggung jawab, dan Fugaku menyanggupinya. Tapi belum sempat mereka menikah, ternyata Fugaku sudah lebih dulu dinikahkan dengan Mikoto ibu Itachi dan Sasuke.

Anak Orochimaru depresi berat setelah itu, Orochimaru berusaha membuatnya bangkit, atas luka hati karena hamil diluar nikah dan dikhianati oleh orang yang berjanji banyak padanya. Tapi, berkali-kali Orochimaru berusaha membuat anaknya yang stres berat itu untuk bangkit, dan mulai menjalani hidupnya dari awal. Tapi, anak perempuannya tetap saja seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, satu-satunya keturunan Orochimaru itu meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan, dan anak yang dilahirkan ternyata juga tak dapat bertahan hidup lama karena kelainan pada paru-parunya. Sejak saat itulah, Orochimaru menaruh dendam pada Uchiha Fugaku sekeluarga. Ia terus mencari cara agar ia dapat membalas dendam anaknya. Tidak hanya itu, ia menyuruh beberapa suruhannya untuk terus mengawasi Fugaku sekeluarga.

10 tahun yang lalu saat ia mendengar berita jika kedua anak Fugaku adalah laki-laki, niat untuk membalas dendam dengan cara yang seperti Fugaku lakukan pada putrinya menguap ntah kemana. Niat balas dendamnya lenyap sudah. Tapi.. beberapa tahun setelahnya, sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya. Dan sejak itupula, ia mulai melakukan penelitian dan percobaan Manusia. Apapun untuk mencari suatu cara untuk membuat anak dari Uchiha Fugaku menderita. Dan semuanya sampai pada hari ini...

"Hahaha... Uwahahaha.. Akhirnya.. aku bisa membalaskan dendam anakku.." Orochimaru tertawa, tawanya terdengar menggema di ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. "Sebentar lagi.. kau akan merasakan seperti apa penderitaan anakku Fugaku, aku akan membuat bocah ini menderita seperti anak gadisku.. lihat saja.." Orochimaru lagi-lagi lagi menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke untuk segera siuman.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Langsung direview aja ya, no flame tapi... *nyumpel hidung pake daun sirih dan ngacir entah kemana*…


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, maaf membuat senpai sekalian menunggu lama. Chapie dua ini melenceng jauh dari ide awal, soalnya ide sebelumnya menghilang gitu aja. Makasih buat yang sudah mereview dan membaca fic super abal ini. Semoga nggak kecewa setelah baca chapie kedua ini, hehe.. Yosha, happy reading all, and don't forget for review, hehe...

# # # # #

Bukan Uke Biasa by Fu For Fujoshi

Naruto by.. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu, NejiGaa, KakaIta, SuiSai, dan pair-pair tak terduga lainnya.

Warn: BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Abal, yaoi, lemon, lime, NC-17, dll. Yang dicetak miring itu artinya flashback.

'...' mine

"..." talk

# # ## #

Putih. Warna itulah yang tertangkap oleh sepasang bola mata obisdian yang baru saja membuka mata. Pandangannya yang tadinya nampak samar kini dapat melihat sempurna.

"Sasuke." Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan, mencari tau sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Aniki..." bisiknya lemah. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke itu tersenyum bahagia sekaligus lega, melihat adiknya sudah sadar. Dikecupnya bibir dan kening adiknya singkat sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sasuke, aku khawatir sekali," pria bernama Itachi itu mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. Meski air wajahnya masih terlihat cemas, ia tak dapat memungkiri, jika ia mulai lega melihat satu-satunya adik yang ia sayangi sudah membuka mata.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?.." tanya Sasuke dengan nada terbata. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan lemah.

Itachi yang duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke menjelaskan, "Kau sempat menghilang selama beberapa waktu. Aku dan yang lain terus berusaha mencarimu dengan dibantu pihak kepolisian. Dua hari kemudian, petugas menemukanmu pingsan di tepi sungai dengan keadaan memprihatikan..." Itachi membuang nafas, sekaligus untuk memberi jeda untuk kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya, "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu 'Suke," Itachi meremas punggung tangan adiknya lembut.

Melihat sang kakak menjadi sedih karenanya, Sasuke berkata, "Maaf.. sudah membuatmu cemas." Itachi tersenyum simpul menatap wajah adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"Sasuke, aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya. Istirahat saja dulu, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti datang," ia memberikan kecupan di poni Sasuke sebelum melenggang keluar kamar rawat Sasuke.

.

.

.

Onyx Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar tempat ia dirawat. Pikirannya menerawang, ingatan tentang kejadian dua minggu lalu, menari-nari dalam otaknya. Seakan me-reka ulang semua yang terjadi padanya. Tanpa terlewat secuil bagianpun...

Flash Back...

_Kepala Sasuke bergerak-gerak, seluruh pandagangnnya menghitam karena terhalangi selembar kain penutup mata. Tubuhnya bergetar karena hawa dingin yang menguar dari AC ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi ia menyadari jika borgol yang terpasang pada kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya telah mengunci semua gerakannya. _

_"Sudah sadar rupanya?" Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara asing yang terdengar mendesis. _

_"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke angkuh. Tak ada jawaban, hanya ketukan sepatu orang itu saja yang terdengar berdentum pelan di atas lantai. _

_"Bicara angkuh, dan tak gentar sedikitpun.. kau memang dari Uchiha ya?" lelaki itu, mendekati Sasuke. Jari-jari berkulit seputih mayat itu, bergerak untuk menyapu bibir ranum Sasuke._

_"Ennh.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak sudi jika, bibir merah miliknya disentuh oleh jari-jari dingin orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal._

_"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, dasar Brengsek!" sergah Sasuke. Pria berumur setengah abad itu menyeringai, tak percaya jika dalam keadaan seperti itu, Uchiha masih bisa berbicara penuh rasa percaya diri begitu. _

_"Akh.." Sasuke merintih, rahangnya sakit saat Orochimaru mencengkram kedua sisi pipinya dengan kuat. Membuat wajahnya harus terangkat beberapa inchi ke atas, mendekat dengan wajah Orochimaru. "Kau, memang anaknya.." desis Orochimaru. _

_"Apha.. mhauhmu?" tanya Sasuke susah payah. Lagi-lagi, Ororchimaru tak menjawab, ia lebih suka menjilat peluh yang membasahi pipi halus Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke geli dan jijik._

_"ahhh.. aagghh..." Sasuke mengerang, merasakan tangan Orochimaru yang bebas meremas kesejatiannya. Memijat pelan, kemudian makin cepat membuat kesejatiannya menegang keras. "Ahhh.. ennhhh..." Sasuke menggelepar panik. _

_"Nikmat sayang?" tanya Orochimaru. _

_"Henntiikan.. nnhh.. kkhhh..." Sasuke mengerang, tidak tahan merasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Orochimaru tak peduli, ia terus memompa milik Sasuke, tangannya yang sedaritadi mencengram kedua sisi pipi Sasuke kini sedang meraba dan menekan-nekan nipple Sasuke, "haa... aahh... AAARGHH.." Sasuke menjerit merasakan sesuatu yang besar menembus lubang rectumnya. "Mmhh.. sakkitt.. kkhh.. nngghh.." ia merintih, sesuatu itu makin menembus lubang sempitnya yang sudah mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes cairan merah. _

_"Tumben merasa kesakitan? Bukankah kau selalu menikmati saat rectummu ditembus oleh milik kekasih-kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru yang makin mendorong masuk sex toys ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, tanpa menghentikan pijatan-pijatan pada kejantanan remaja itu. _

_"Henntikkann.. kkh.. ennghh.. sakkittt..." mohon Sasuke disela isaknya. Nafasnya makin memburu, kepalanya terasa sakit merasakan semua yang sedang dia alami. Ia menggeliat liar. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang._

_"mmphh.. ennhh.. aaghh..." Sasuke melenguh, ia ejakulasi. Cairan putih miliknya menyemprot deras. "ahh.. aah.. ugh.." belum sempat ia dapat mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia beberapa titik tersensitif di tubuhnya ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang lancip menyerupai jarum suntik. _

_"Apa.. ahh.. yang kau lakukan?.." _

_Orochimaru yang sedang mengisi cairan ke dalam jarum suntiknya, menjawab, "Memberimu sedikit 'sentuhan' akhir, Uchiha-kun. Sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum mengembalikanmu pada kakak dan kekasihmu." Ia menusukkan jarum suntiknya di dada Sasuke, kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Sasuke tak tahan lagi, merasa 'sesuatu' yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan menjalar ditubuhnya. Cairan yang disuntikkan oleh Orochimaru itu seperti membakarnya. Ia hanya dapat terisak pelan. Berharap Orochimaru berhenti menjadi tubuhnya sebagai eksperimen. _

_'Naru.. Aniki.. Siapapun, tolong aku..' harapnya sebelum gelap kembali menghampirinya._

_._._. X ._._._

_Sasuke terbangun, kini bukan warna hitam pekat yang menyambutnya. Melainkan warna putih dari langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bebas, karena tidak ada rantai-rantai besi yang membelenggu geraknya. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, rasa pening di kepalanya mengaburkan penglihatannya_

_"emmhh... aahh..." ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Polos. Tak ada seutas benangpun yang menempel dalam tubuhnya. Lalu, diedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas yang kosong melompong tanpa perabotan. Bahkan ia sendiri baru sadar jika tidur di atas lantai keramik._

_"Aku... harus keluar..." tekatnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Meski langkahnya tertatih karena nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Pintu itu tetap tak terbuka. Panik. Ia khawatir dan ketakutan. Ia makin mempercepat memutar kenop pintu, walau hasilnya nihil. Saat ia mulai menyerah, ia terdengar suara gemerincing dari balik pintu. Lega dan takut menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak._

_Ckleek_

_Kriiiett _

_Dibalik pintu oak yang berderit itu, menyembul dua sosok pria berbedan kekar. Pria pertama berkulit putih, dengan bentuk tubuh yang lebih gempal dan besar. Pria yang kedua berkulit lebih gelap, rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas. Sambil membawa seutas tali tambang keduanya menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang bediri dipojok ruangan dengan ketakutan. Sasuke menelan ludah panik. Apalagi kedua lelaki itu makin mendekatinya. Tak ada cela lagi, Sasuke terkepung diantar dinding beton dan dua pria kekar. Belum sempat ia melawan, dengan memberi gertakkan, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh selembar saputangan yang agak lembab dan berbau aneh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke terhuyung ke depan karena lemas._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..."

"ah?" Sasuke terhentak dari kenangan terburuknya, begitu pemuda berambut kuning menyala menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar 'Suke.." Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang memang lebih kecil darinya. Diciuminya leher jenjang Sasuke, meski aroma obat-obatan serta antiseptik menusuk indra penciumannya, Naruto tak peduli. Ia bahagia, Sasukenya sudah membuka mata. Ia senang dapat mendengar suara khasnya. Karena Naruto sangat merindukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu," bocah maniak ramen itu mengecupi punggung tangan Sasuke yang bebas dari selang infus. "Aku sangat khawatir, sampai tidak bisa tidur karena kau menghilang."

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Dobe," dengan lemah Sasuke membalas. "Kau tau, saat aku bersama orang itu, aku sangat berharap jika kau datang menyelamatkanku..." ujar si raven, pandangan matanya nampak sedang menerawang.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membebaskanmu, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu penjahat itu," dengan penuh sesal, Naruto membalas ucapan kekasihnya."Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak, aku payah sekali 'Suke.." wajahnya tertunduk, gurat kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke menarik jemari Naruto yang sedang menggengam erat tangannya, "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku secara tidak langsung, Dobe. Berkat kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku dulu, aku jadi punya semangat untuk melarikan diri dari sana," kini Sasukelah yang sibuk menciumi punggung tangan Naruto. "Kalau tidak teringat padamu, mungkin aku sudah putus asa saat itu juga.." nada bicaranya mulai terdengar tertahan, dan sedikit serak. Memori tentang hari dimana ia hendak melarikan diri dari Orochimaru kembali memenuhi otaknya. Padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali melupakan itu semua. Tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa dalam ingatannya.

"Aku janji akan lebih menjagamu Sasuke," ikrar Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyyum lembut saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumahnya, bersekolah dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Hanya saja...

._._. X ._._.

"Ukh.. ahh.. hooghhh.. ennhh..." Tubuh polos yang diguyur jutaan jarum air dari atas shower itu mengejang saat sarinya menyembur dan keluar hingga mengotori dinding kamar mandinya. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda berkulit putih itu jatuh terduduk, wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang belum teratur. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya yang basah tersandar lemas di dinding keramik. Ia baru saja ejakulasi karena ulahnya sendiri. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia yang sekarang menjadi sering kegerahan saat malam menjelang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, dan beberapa titik tersensitifnya entah mengapa terasa geli seperti digelitik. Jika ia sudah tak tahan dengan rasa gerahnya, maka tak jarang ia akan membasuh sekujur tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat dengan mandi, meski saat tengah malam, tepat seperti malam ini. Tapi, malam ini Sasuke merasa gairah bercintanya lebih liar dari yang biasanya, tapi karena para pasangannya sedang sibuk bergelung dengan pasangan mereka yang lain, dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus 'melakukan'nya sendiri. Mulai membayangkan saat-saat ia 'bercinta' dengan Naruto hingga membuatnya ereksi, lalu mulai memijat dan memompa kesejatian, sampai tiba saat miliknya yang tergolong imut itu menyemprotkan cairannya.

"haahh... haahhh..." Sasuke berusaha bangkit, ia yakin jika sedikit lebih lamaberada dalam guyuran air shower, dapat membuatnya jatuh sakit. Tpsi bsru sebentar ia dapat berdiri tegap, entah kenapa kedua lututnya yang terasa lemas membuat badannya yang basah menjadi limbung. Hampir jatuh jika seandainya tidak ada sepasang lengan besar bewarna kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih menopang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan sudut matanya, Sauke melirik ke arah pemilik suara serak yang sedang mendekap pinggulnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ada disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut kuning itu, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Seharusnya kau bersama kakak 'kan?"

Naruto yang sibuk menahan seluruh berat badan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya di bawah tetesan air, menjawab, "Aku langsung kesini begitu selesai 'bermain' dengan kakakmu," iris birunya tengah mengamati wajah kelelahan Sang Uke, yang sedang menyandar kepalanya di pundak. Sempat menelan ludah saat bola matanya melihat bibir merah Sasuke, serta semburat pink yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau itu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah berejakulasi tanpa aku atau yang lain, apalagi melakukannya di kamar mandi saat tengah malam! Coba bayangkan kalau kau yang sedang lemas jatuh terpeleset, bisa bahayakan?" omel Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu kalian, lagipula, sekarang aku hanya ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu Naru.. aku tidak mau dengan yang lain," desah Sasuke manja. Tersenyum, Naruto merasa senang mendengar pernyataan Ukenya yang luar biasa itu. "Lebih baik, kita mengeringkan diri sebelum ada yang sakit," ujar Naruto, mengingat sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto segera memapah tubuh kekasihnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Usai saling mengeringkan diri, keduanya segera menghempaskan tubuh masing-masing di atas tempat tidur Sasuke yang luas. Dengan tetap tak memakai sehelai benangpun yang melindungi tubuh sempurna keduanya.

._._. X ._._.

"Ukh... mmnnhh.." Naruto mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Ia yang sedang berendam di dalam bath tub berair hangat yang sudah di campur busa, sedang menengadah, dengan punggungnya yang ditopang oleh pinggiran bath tub. Wajahnya merona merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat lidah cekatan kekasihnya menjamah titik tersensitif di lehernya. Yah, saat ini Sasuke sedang menungging di antara dua paha Naruto, sibuk menghisap, menggigit lalu menjilati leher jenjang sang Seme. Seperti kucing yang disuguhi seekor ikan segar, Sasuke terus menandai leher Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"ennhh.. nikkmaattt.. 'Sukkehh.." desah Naruto saat Sasuke mengulum cuping telinganya.

"mmnnhh... nnhhhmm..." gumam sang Uke sambil memejamkan mata. Menghisap daun telinga Naruto, bagi Sasuke sama seperti mengulum 'sesuatu' yang menjadi kebanggaan Naruto.

"Ughh... enhh?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mendorong wajahnya hingga menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku mabuk Sasuke!" ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke yang sedang merengut sebal.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memanjamu!" rengek Sasuke. Si pirang tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan lembut ia menarik pundak Sasuke hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Di dalam hangatnya air yang dipenuhi oleh busa-busa wangi, ia mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. Ia menurunkan wajahnya sedikit, dan membenamkannya di ceruk leher Sasuke hanya untuk mengirup aroma kekasihnya yang harum.

"Ugh..." Sasuke melenguh saat tanpa aba-aba, jari telunjuk Naruto melesak masuk menembus liang sempitnya. "Ahh... ennhh..." jari kedua dan ketiga turut masuk, lalu berputar-putar, berniat sedikit membuat lubang itu menjadi lebih longgar.

"sshh.. akhh..." Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto, nikmat sekali saat jari-jari Naruto terus bergerak, sensasi hangat dari air yang terhisap masuk dalam lubangnya, makin membuat Sasuke melenguh dan menggeliat-geliat resah.

Ntah kenapa, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat ide konyol yakni memasukkan gagang sikat gigi ke dalam lubang Sasuke, tidak hanya satu tapi lima sekaligus.

"Ohh... kkhhh... ahhh..." Sasuke mengerang, sakit saat benda itu menghujam titik terdalamnya. Terus bergerak maju mundur dengan mulus. "Ohh.. Ohhgggh.. akkh.." Sasuke terhentak, saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyodokkan benda itu terlalu dalam tepat ke dinding ke dinding kenikmatannya, membuat pandangannya memutih dan berkunang-kunang seketika.

"hhggnnn... ukh.. Ruttoohh..." Sasuke mengejang hebat, miliknya yang sedari tegang akhirnya mengeluarkan sarinya yang putih kental.

"ennhh..." hampir saja tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh ke dalam air jika Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Bagaimana, aku hebatkan?" ujar Naruto. Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Sasuke, namun...

PLAK

"Ou..."

"Brengsek, kau mau membuat lubangku jebol, hah?" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi,

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tak ada jawaban karena Sasukenya keburu bangun dari bath tub dan meninggalkannya.

_'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?'_ pikir Naruto keheranan.

._._. TBC ._._.

Tebak, apa yang terjadi ama Sasuke? Hum, oke-oke, mohon untuk review ya, not flame ok..


End file.
